Back When We Were Young and Hopeful
by XxXxXBloodXTurnsXMeXOnXxXxX
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are gay with each other! OMG! First fanfic, be nice, no flames! YukiKyo butt smex!


**_Back When We Were Young and Hopeful_**

**_By: XxXxXBloodXTurnsXMeXOnXxXxX_**

**_Chapter 1: Sex and Politics_**

* * *

****

The young and beautiful, but modest, Tohru Honda ran her slender fingers through her long, silky, soft wheat brown hair and pushed open the small traditional rice paper Japanese door. She did not expect a surprise. She expected normalcy. She didn't think anything abnormal would happen. Of course everything would be normally regular. But what she saw hit her like a brick-red brick. It caused her to fall on the floor and curl up into a fetal position, just as fetuses in the womb do.

Kyo looked up with a shock expression, his eyes wide, and moisture dripping from his face. He gave an adverted glance from her and promptly got off the undressed Yuki. They blushed for a second, holding onto each other so that their sweet flesh mingled. "Honda-san! You didn't see anything!" Yuki shouted out, holding tightly onto Kyo's soft, bare shoulder. He tried his best to wrap up Kyo's figure with a disheveled shirt that had been lying on the rough wooden floor.

Tohru did not move from the aforementioned fetal position.

"What were you doing with Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun?"

"Why," answered Yuki, his silken flesh glittering with sweat from the exertion, "we were fucking of course."

"Why were you fucking?" Tohru asked matter-of-factly

"Because we're faggots, Tohru," Kyo answered in his usaul angry voice.

"We can't get any pussy you know," Yuki told her, "I mean, there was that one chick who was a furry, but she went crazy and jumped off a bridge in Florida."

"Yeah," added Kyo, "It was over a freeway."

"So we turned to each other for sexual release," continued the rat-boy.

"But I thought you hated each other?" Tohru asked, sitting up.

"We do," Kyo told her.

"Some times angry sex can be the best there is," Yuki finished.

Tohru brushed her hand against her forehead, sweat prespiring from it. She nearly fainted if it wasn't for Shigure who came behind her and caught her with his free arms. "Why, Tohru-kun, what is going on?" he asked politely, giving a glance over at the naked couple, seeming like it was perfectly normal.

"They...Sohma-kun...Kyo-kun...They, they were..." Tohru whispered breathlessly, as if the words lingered on her tongue but couldn't escape her lips. Shigure just gave a simple nod and smiled.

"You didn't know, Tohru-kun? My, my, everyone in the Sohma family has known this," he replied, shaking his hand as if to say everything was perfectly normal. Then his voice grew dark, and he gave a curl of his lips. "But...Akito. If he ever knew, then he...Well, I wouldn't like to think of the consequences."

Tohru looked up at him, her round eyes growing bigger by the second. "You mean...Akito-san doesn't know they're faggots?"

"Well, no, Tohru, of course not," Shigure answered threateningly.

"Why have you not told him?" the silken haired damsel questioned innocently.

Shigure's eyes shone with a fury like Tohru had never seen before. "Are you crazy?" he spat, "That would be like a death sentence."

"Why's that?" asked the nappy-headed ho.

"You didn't know? Akito-san he's a... a..."

"A what!?" Tohru asked aggitatedly.

"A strict Conservative!"

"Oh, my God!" Tohru nearly fainted for the second time in ten minutes.

"Yes, so you see, Yuki and Kyo's ass-ramming goes against his political views. And you know how Akito is about people going against him. Why, he might start the 'War on Fag-ness'," Shigure finished.

"Alright, I'll keep their butt sex a secret!" Tohru promised.

But little did they know, a shadow moved across the paper doors in a hush manner. A glare went across Akito's face, his hands curling into fists. "Fags! God damn them! I hate those two! Now they go and ass ram each other!" he growled harshly and shoved his hand through the paper door, causing an uproar of voices to increase in volume at how sudden it was.

"Akito-san!" Tohru shouted out, clutching her arms to her chest in a frightened manner. Her legs trembled underneath her, as if they couldn't hold her weight up anymore.

"He really is going to start a war on fag-ness!" Shigure yelled as a vexed Akito ran past them and clutched Yuki by his throat, slamming him against the wall. Pleading for air, all Yuki could do was watch through blurry eyes.

"Sohma-kun!"

Akito then glared at Kyo with a gaze that was sharper than a knife's edge. "You see this, Kyo? This is mine! Not yours!" he screamed angrily and slammed his lips against Yuki's.

Yuki's naked body flailed at first as he tried to escape Akito's grip, but to no avail. For a moment, he sat still, then, suddenly, he was kissing Akito back.

"Hey," Kyo yelled, "That's MY sex partner!"

"Shut up!" Akito answered, pulling away from Yuki reluctantly, "I'm your god!"

"Well," Kyo stuck out his tongue, "I'm an atheist!"

Akito just shook his head. "Atheists are...even bigger faggots!" he growled, shoving Yuki to the ground, who simply gave a whimper. "And screw conservative. I'm a liberal now!"

Another set of shocked voices erupted in the household. Tohru, this time, fainted, but nobody cared to even give a notion to her presence. "Akito! You can't be...one, one of those!" Shigure stuttered, backing up slightly. Kyo only flinched and picked Yuki up, not caring much on what he was.

Akito gave a dark chuckle. "Well, I am!"

* * *

**_Dun, dun, dun...to be continued!_**


End file.
